cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Elementals
Personality Half-Elements personality tend to change depending mostly on there elemental parent. Half-Wind races tend to seclude themselves away from society when that is an option. When it comes to working in a party or society, they prefer to take the most challenging task onto themselves but seldom brag about their accomplishments. Half-Fire races tend to be more hot-headed and love the life of adventure or battle. When faced with difficult situations they tend to show a more tactical side, but in the mists of battle this tactical facade evaporates into pure heated rage. Half- Earth races prefer the simpler life, feeling a closer attachment with the world itself. But when the time comes for them to defend what they hold dear, a Half-earth race fights with the ferocity of the planet itself. Half-Water races like to test their mettle against the best the world holds, but tend to get upset when bested or looked down on. In combat the Half-Water races show the calm of the ocean until the time, they feel they need the ferocity of the sea on their side. Half-Thunder races tend to be smart and quick, but also really impulsive, they usually live nomad life, wandering from place to place. When fighting, they rely on heavy ranged strikes and focus on one enemy at time. Physical Description Half-Elementals share the same height perimeters as the none Elemental half. But the weight is slightly different. Half-Wind tend to weigh 10-30 lbs less then the norm for their other half-race. Half-Fire tend to weigh the same, Half-Earth weigh 125-150 lbs more, and Half-Water weigh 25-40 lbs more. Also their skin color tends to have a slight change of hue towards that of their elemental blood. Their hair tends to be exotic as it hold properties of the elemental plane; Half-Wind hair flows and twist like their is a continuous gentle breeze, Half-Fire hair tends to bounce around like a living fire, Half-Earth hair is much more course and hardly moves at all in a breeze, and Half-Water hair tends to look more liquid and continuously flows down from their head till where the hair stops. Relations Half-Elementals are held in moderate respect in society outside the fact the look extremely exotic, and tend to draw a lot of attention to themselves whether they mean to or not. They tend to get along with any of the intelligent races, besides those of the opposing elemental plane. Alignment Half-Wind tend to be any Chaotic, while Half-Fire tend to be any Evil, Half- Earth are more often any Good, and Half-Water are any Lawful. Lands Half-Elementals tend to feel most at home where the conditions suit their Elemental Half. But they tend to live nearly anywhere. Religion Half-Elementals tend to worship more common deities, but depending on if they were raised on the material plane or the Elemental Plane. (Depends on which parent raised them) they may worship the Primordial for whom their Elemental Parent derives there powers from. Language Half Elementals speak Common, their elemental parents language (Auquan, Ignan, Auran, or Terran), and their non-elemental parents language. Names Half-Elementals tend to have names common to that of their non-elemental parent. But their names may sometimes have something to do with their element nature. Racial Traits * Wind: -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, since Wind elemental blood runs in their veins, Half-Wind races tend to be very swift and agile, just like their Elemental Parent. But they lack in strength due to this as well. * Fire: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, since Fire Elementals are very agile and significantly stronger than most other elementals, so to are Half-Fire races but they share their Elemental parents hotheadedness and lack of calm in dire situations * Earth: +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. As hard as the stones of the Earth, and just a clear thinking as the world itself Half-Earth races tend to be stronger than normal elementals, but the have a calm head when the time comes. But do to this bulky nature and sense of one with the Earth, Half-Earth Races tend to be seen as less attractive and tend to be a little more alienated than the other Half-Elemental Races. * Water: -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity ,+2 Intelligence, just as flexible and agile as a moving stream Half-Water races tend to be more dexterous and much more cunning then the other Half-Elemental races. But just like the Half-Wind, this also makes them much weaker then the other Half-Elemental races. * Thunder: -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence. * Humanoid (Elemental), Due to the relationship between the intelligent races and those of the Elemental Planes, the offspring tend to share traits of both. Some more dramatically then others. * Medium * Half-Wind base land speed is 35 feet: and can gently float across small gaps up to 15 feet. * Half-Fire base land speed is 35 feet: and can move perfectly fine through fires of any size. * Half-Earth base land speed is 20 feet: and can climb at a speed of 35 feet. * Half-Water base land speed is 35 feet: and can swim at a speed of 45 feet. * Half-Thunder base land speed is 40 feet: and can levitate on metal surfaces at a speed of 15 feet. * Half-Wind: Whirlwind (Su):Half-wind races can transform into a whirlwind 1/day. It can stay in this for for 1d4 rounds. Monster in area are subject to be pulled into the whirlwind. (Reflex DC 18) and take 1d6 damage per round. The Whirlwind is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 30 feet wide at the top, and 50 feet tall. Air Mastery (Ex): Airborne creatures suffer a -1 penalty to attack and damage against a Half-Wind race. * Half-Fire: Burn (Ex): A Half-Fire races touch has a 50% chance to ignite the target and burn them for 1d4 rounds for 1d6 damage per round. Fire Sub-type (Ex): Immune to fire attacks, but takes double damage from cold attacks. * Half-Earth: Push (Ex): A Half-Earth race can start a bull rush maneuver without provoking an attack of opportunity. The bonuses from Earth Mastery apply to this. Earth Mastery (Ex): A Half-Earth race gains a +1 attack and Damage bonus if its target is touching the ground, but suffers a -4 to attack and damage if the target is airborne or waterborne. * Half-Water: Vortex (Su): Half-water races can transform into a whirlpool 1/day provided it's underwater. It can stay in this for for 1d4 rounds. Monster in water are subject to be pulled into the whirlpool (Reflex DC 18) and take 1d6 damage per round. The Whirlpool is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 30 feet wide at the top, and 10 feet tall. Drench (Ex): When the Half-Elemental can put out torches, campfires, exposed lanterns, and other open non-magic fire sources, 50% of the time they touch it. They can also extinguish magical fire 25% of the time they touch it. * Half-Thunder: Shock (Ex): A Half-Thunder race touch has a 50% chance to stun the target for 1d4 rounds. Static (Ex): Resistance 6 vs electric, and they can inflict up to half of this amount to their next melee attack every time they absorb electric damage. They can climb metallic vertical walls with a climb speed of 10 feet with a DC 20 Concentration check. They can attract or repulse small metallic objects up to five pounds within 5 feet. * Automatic Languages: Wind: Common, Auran. Fire: Common, Ignan. Earth: Common, Terran. Water: Common, Aquan. Thunder: Common, Jolton. They Also know the base language for whatever the other Half of there biology is. * Favored Class: Wind: Rogue or Bard Fire: Fighter or Ranger Water: Wizard/Sorcerer or Rogue Earth: Barbarian or Druid Thunder: Wizard or Rogue. * Level Adjustment: +1 Vital Statistics Table: Half-Elementals Random Starting Ages Table: Half-Elementals Aging Effects Please note that the above tables used Human as a bases for the other half of their biology.